


The Name of This Book is…Secret

by drmattwhovian



Series: The Secret Series [1]
Category: Big Bang - Fandom, CN Blue, Immortal Instruments - Fandom, K-pop, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Big Bang, CN Blue - Freeform, Drama, F/M, G-Dragon - Freeform, Immortal Instruments, Jame Campbell Bower, Jung Yong Hwa - Freeform, Kwon Jiyong - Freeform, Lucy Hale - Freeform, Mystery, Olivia Wilde - Freeform, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, Romance, Series, The City of Bones, Yong Hwa, mystery series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmattwhovian/pseuds/drmattwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Hwa is curious about EVERYTHING.  If he doesn't know something, he figures it out no matter how long it takes or how strange the curiosity might be.  So, when he arrived in Dublin, Ireland, he had a feeling that he would be in for more curiosity then he could handle.  But, he was excited and ready.  So, when he finds something that stirs his curiosity so much, he can't help but stay away.  Enter Aisling Doyle.  A beautiful, young, born and bred Irish girl who is an enigma herself.  She is quiet, reclusive, withdrawn, and cautious girl.  She is always carrying around a black, leathered journal that she is ALWAYS writing in.  She stares at people longer then she should, according to her peers.  Will Jung Yong Hwa be able to crack the enigma that is Aisling Doyle or will he forever be unsatisfied about his newest curiosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name of This Book is…Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes
> 
> Hello ~ !!! This is a new story I came up with randomly while I was Student Teaching lol ~ I do hope you all find it interseting and decide to read it. I can't promise fast updates but I will update when I can :) ~ Poster coming soon

Name: Jung Yong Hwa

Bio: He is a curious about pretty much everything. He is the sexy, foreign nerd at the University of Dublin in Ireland. He is double majoring in Neuroscience and Psychology with a minor in Zoology. He is always curious about the way people think and that led him to travel overseas to get his degree. He is always able to figure out something or someone and no matter how long it takes, he will stick with it. 

 

Name: Aisling Doyle (portrayed by Lucy Hale)

Bio: She is an enigma all in one. No one knows ANYTHING about her. She is usually seen alone or no one really even notices her. She is what the students call "The University Mouse". However, the people who do know of her say they always see her staring at you and then looking away to write in this black, leathered journal she is always carrying with her. Even though she is very pretty, no one approaches her because of her creepy stare and the black, leather journal that seems to never leave her hands.

 

Name: Sierra Doyle (portrayed by Olivia Wilde)

Bio: She is Aisling's mother. She is also an extremely private person while the sun is out, however, come nightfall. She never leaves her house during the daytime. She becomes a totally different person. People have seen her out and about with men two times younger then her. Some of the men she has been seen with have either gone missing or have been found dead. Yet, the police have never even suspected her. 

 

Name: Lorcan Doyle (portrayed by Jamie Campbell Bower)

Bio: He has been seen on campus a few times and all those incidents lead to people watching him dragging Aisling away. No one ever approaches him because opposite Aisling he is actually frightening. People say he is apart of Satan-worshipping cult because of the clothes he wears and the multiple tattoos on his body. 

 

Name: Kwon Jiyong

Bio: He was given the title 'Most Social able Male' at the University of Dublin. He is friendly to everyone he meets and even attempts to interact with Aisling. People praise him for doing his best to include her into different groups of people. He also has the highest GPA at the university and even is very close friends with the President of the University. He is double majoring in Politics and International Relations.

**Forward**

"No! Please don't!"

"You are giving me no choice…this…this never would have happened if you just listened to me."

"But you knew the whole time. You know that I couldn't do anything about it. I was trapped, damnit! How can you hold that against me?!"

"Like I said…you leave me no choice."

The knife got close to his neck…

"WAIT!"

Silence in the room…the knife stopped…

"I'll tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"…I'll tell you the name."


End file.
